Experimental Fun
by Narusasu78
Summary: Mike wants to try something new with Chuck. Chuck doesn't really have a choice. Dedicated to Bramblerose4


Mike looked over at the figure bound in straps on his bed. "Aw now Chuckles, you said you wanted to try something new."

"Yeah but Mikey I didn't mean testing your tying skills on me!"

Mike chuckled at the way his lovers body squirmed, as if he could ball up in himself and make all this go away. So adorable.

He moved closer to the bed, sitting in the edge so he could still see chucks pale body covered in black rope. Already hardened beyond belief he started to run his hands through his jeans. Trying to lessen the ache his balls were causing.

"Chuckles you gotta trust me on this, okay buddy."

Chuck just whimpered at the familiar words coming from his best friends mouth. He knew that something terrifying was gonna happen, it always does.

Mike started climbing over his lovers still form, caressing certain spots he knew where ticklish. As soon as his knees where on both sides of chucks hips, he dipped his head down and licked a long line up the blonde's throat. Earning a mewl from his helpless lover.

"Mikeeeyy! Please."

The brunet just laughed. He knew all the sounds of his lover, in and out of the car. Mike started to suck on the supple flesh below him, causing all kinda of moans and whimpers that just edged him on.

"Well good news chuckles, looks like your gonna get what you want. But I have to hear you say it first."

Chuck was ready for this, knew exactly what Mike wanted. It just didn't stop his heart from thudding like a jack hammer against his ribs.

"M-Mikey, I want to taste you. I want to have you fill my mouth!"

Mike chuckled.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

The brunet positioned himself above Chucks head. He started to slowly unbutton his jeans. Hearing the pop of each one that seemed to echo in the room.

As he tiled his hips up to slide down his pants, he realized how awkward the position was. Mike was about to get off Chuck when an idea struck him.

A shiver raked Chucks body as he saw the slow smile spread across Mikes face.

Mike shifted his body higher above the hackers head to where his ass was in Chucks face. As he got his favorite brown pants just below his knees, Mike reached between his legs to grab at the silky blonde hair.

With careful maneuvering Mike was able to get the waist of his jeans under the blondes neck. Bringing his sac and throbbing member against the soft skin of Chucks mouth and cheek.

"Now suck me off Chuckles, but I'm gonna choose the pace this time."

The hacker just moaned in response. This had to be his favorite thing to do. Nothing could compare to the way Mikes cock fit perfectly in his mouth . Nothing to the taste their leader seemed to have. As Mike shoved his cock deep into Chucks throat, the blonde could do nothing more than groan.

The sound vibrated straight to Mikes balls, causing them to tighten. The brunet put his hands against the wall in font of him. Giving him the balance he needed to move his weight to the top part of his feet. Allowing him to move his knees up and down, forcing his lovers head to bob with the movement.

God he was so close to coming. Chuck could do nothing but go with Mikeys demands. Nothing as his head was forcibly moved, bring his lovers cock deeper and deeper into his mouth

The moans vibrating against his cock only made him quicken his speed. His desire to fuck Chucks mouth and throat as deep as he could. Faster and faster he went. Closer to the climax he could basically touch. Hips thrusting wildly. Moans ripping from his throat. Chuck knew he was close, knew he only had to last a little bit longer to get what he REALLY wanted.

As Mike was closing in on his climax, he thrust his cock deep once, twice, three more times and then quickly removed his throbbing member from the wet heat. Spurting his cum all over Chucks face. Covering his blonde hacker in his white fluids.

Mike slumped against the wall as his body squirted out a few more jets. Slowly he removes himself and Chucks head from the position force upon his lover.

As chuck licked the last of the fluid from his face he turned his head to Mike and asked "So can I get out of these ropes now?"

Mike looked back over at Chuck, "No."


End file.
